<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A knights Rose by JackWhite17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566215">A knights Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWhite17/pseuds/JackWhite17'>JackWhite17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, The Author Regrets Nothing, no chronological order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWhite17/pseuds/JackWhite17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that when soulmates meet they will always wake up snuggled up to eachother the next day. Will be a series of Lancaster one shots. T for safety contains dangerous levels of fluffy Lancaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The red string of fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so I don't own RWBY as everyone knows, but still, I hope anyone who reads this enjoys and, for now it's just a one shot, but I will add to it with more Lancaster chapters when I get them done, will be using this fic as a Lancaster collection got the soulmate prompt of the nook thanks OneWhoWonders for coming up with it. There's also another fic done by a friend she's using the same prompt that's just been posted her name is MissAnthrophy on AO3/Fanfiction.net and she's doing WR. By the way there's a pun that's also a song reference a cookie to the first person to guess what it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jaune woke up for the day of initiation he was expecting to feel a lot of things nervous, scared, excited and honestly a little sick but what he didn't expect to feel the comfortable weight of another person cuddled up to him.</p><p>It wasn't an experience he was unused to coming from a family with seven sisters, half of those younger than him, he isn't unused to a younger sibling crawling into his bed after a nightmare, he even did it to his older siblings when he was younger.</p><p>But he was sure that this person wasn't a sister of his. It felt like a girl though and he was still comfortable so Jaune decided to just continue lying there.</p><p>He doubted that a complete stranger would crawl into his sleeping bag with him, could this be his soul mate. Jaune has been hearing talk about soulmates ever since he was a child his parents told him and his sisters about how they met time and time again apparently, they met when they were twenty when his dad and his team at Beacon saved the village that his mom lived in.</p><p>His parents laugh about how after Beacons airship took them back, he went to sleep only to find himself back in that village with his mom. Jaune has always wanted to meet his soul mate that desire only increased when his older sister Saphron met Terra.</p><p>Feeling movement on his chest he looks down to see silver eyes open as his first friend at Beacon yawns.</p><p>"hi there" he waves awkwardly. As he looks at how cute Ruby is, he thought she was cute when they first met but now, she's even more so. Jaune wasn't sure why he was thinking about her that way now maybe it's because they seem to be soul mates or maybe it's because of their closeness or another reason all he's certain of is that he hopes she likes him back.</p><p>
  <strong>Ruby's Pov</strong>
</p><p>Ruby's first thoughts were about how here pillow was warmer than she remembers, it smells nice too,</p><p>As she stretches and yarn wanting to get ready quickly so she can get breakfast hoping for cookies, she half opens her eyes taking off her mask to find that she was sleeping on a person with blonde hair. "sorry Yang" she apologises half asleep feeling embarrassed.</p><p>Here she is at a huntsman academy wanting people to see her as mature, yet she crawled into her sisters sleeping bag like a child.</p><p>"hi there" a familiar male voice says shocking her as she pauses fully awake opening her eyes fully, she sees a blonde but it wasn't Yang.</p><p>"Jaune" she says blushing as she pulls back trying to give herself some space only to forget about the fact that she was in a sleeping bag with him making her fall back and the two of their heads collide with a thunk.</p><p>
  <strong>Outside Pov</strong>
</p><p>"ow" they both say at once rubbing their heads in pain.</p><p>"sorry" they both say in unison before blushing.</p><p>"sooo" Ruby starts to say twiddling her thumbs awkwardly, there head on collision seemed to make them forget about the awkwardness of sharing a sleeping bag with another person but they were still introverted dorks with little social skills.</p><p>"errr so are we soulmates then" Jaune asks awkwardly, it looked like they were soulmates but he didn't want to assume for all this could be either a prank, or Ruby snuck into his bed for some random reason, didn't seem like Ruby though and honestly, he was starting to hope that this was real.</p><p>"I think so" Ruby replies still kind of shocked as she seemed to forget the fact that she was now lying on Jaune, she never cared massively for getting a soul mate, her family and Crescent Rose takes priority and she's been adamant about that not needing a soul mare even if she gets upset sometimes that most guys tend liking Yang instead of her, but looking at Jaune's eyes right now she's never felt happier then she does now.</p><p>It was like all her life she's been missing a part of her, like the entire world was black and white, but meeting Jaune has changed all that when he smiled widely at her, her heart skipped a beat as she matched Jaune's smile.</p><p>"well, wanna go get breakfast after we get ready" Jaune asks keeping his toothy smile as he slowly gets up ignoring his desire to continue lying there.</p><p>"yeah okay" Ruby nods before she sees a bruise on Jaune's forehead "Jaune are you okay" she asks zipping over to him full of worry, as she examines the head wound, realistically she knew that he was fine but she just felt worried as she fussed over him.</p><p>"yeah, I'm good it's just a small bruise" he says leaning back feeling coddled.</p><p>"But why didn't your aura protect you" she asked then being surprised when Jaune got a look of confusion "you know what aura is right" she asks making him nod quickly.</p><p>"yeah of course I know what aura is" he answers quickly, wanting her not find out that he is a fraud, too bad even Ruby could tell that was a lie.</p><p>Ruby then crosses her arms "then tell me what aura is" Ruby says trying to act formidable but she only came across as cute to Jaune.</p><p>"how do I know that you don't what aura is "Jaune asks making Ruby pout.</p><p>"I know what aura is" she says defensively feeling like her maturity has been questioned "aura is like a force field that heals wounds and then allows a person to have a semblance which is a special power like my ability to turn into rose petals and go really fast.</p><p>Jaune nods, it explains why she smelt so nice "could you unlock my aura" he asked making Ruby nod zipping over to him.</p><p>When Ruby reached him she was hid her nervousness as she tries to remember what uncle Qrow said "with the power invested in me by the big guys upstairs and taketh away by the innkeepers skirt I unleash the bonds on your soul and pray you never have a hangover again" Ruby says with a blush as she realised what she said, the only relief was that she wasn't the only person embarrassed of the two of them, she just wanted to unlock his aura though and didn't know if changing the words would stop it from working.</p><p>But judging by the fact that Jaune glowed a bright light it seemed to have worked, that and the fact that his bruise quickly faded meant it worked, good she didn't embarrass herself for no reason. But then she started to feel her legs become heavy and her vision darkened making herself fall only to be caught in strong arms.</p><p>"Are you okay Ruby" Jaune asked quickly getting over how good he felt now as it shifted to worry. "do you want to go nurse".</p><p>Ruby shakes her head then "you just had more aura than I thought you would, actually you had more aura than anyone I've known" she replied quickly recovering with a smile.</p><p>Well, she was smiling until her stomach growled making her blush, as Jaune chuckles making her swat his chest. "It's not funny" she pouts making Jaune smile.</p><p>"sorry I'm hungry to want to get ready then go canteen" Jaune asks helping her to her feet.</p><p>"I'll see you then" Ruby says smiling about to leave before she stops "Jaune could you close your eyes for a moment" she asks nervously making him nod, he was confused but he trusted her, a couple seconds later he felt a pair of lips on smash into his own, it was rougher than he expected and almost knocked him over but by changing his flooring he managed to keep himself from falling. As quick as they came, they were gone.</p><p>Jaune then quickly opened his eyes finding that all he had left were a couple rose petals in the air and the nice smell It left, it was quickly becoming his favourite smell, as he pressed his fingers to his lips wincing a little, he decided he wanted to kiss her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruby and Jaune are stuck facing a trial harder then they've ever faced.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow so this chapter came out quicker then I thought it would, probably faster than I have ever written a new chapter, just couldn't help myself the fluff has gotten addictive. Hope anyone who reads this enjoys and just as a warning there's some light sex references in this chapter. So anyway hope everyone is staying safe and is doing as well as they can be</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Arc-Rose Couple were slumped into Bed cuddled up, they were exhausted and haven't gotten a good night sleep in weeks, this was a tiredness they have never felt before, even during the final exams in Beacon.</p><p>As they felt the darkness creep into their vision hinting at the thing, they want most, it was happening they were finally going to sleep.</p><p>They're hopes and dreams were struck down, threw aside like what happened to Ren during the now feared pancake shortage of 2011, but no one outside of the Main 8, the Beacon Staff and Poor Cardin know of what really happened that day, even till now that day is gossiped about in the halls of Beacon, but those involved have been sworn to secrecy.</p><p>But this time it wasn't done by either a hammer, a frying pan or any of the many blunt and sharp projectiles that was thrown that day, instead it was caused by the sound of crying over in another room.</p><p>"uuugh" they both grown in unison feeling like crying.</p><p>"we are never having sex again" Ruby moans, glaring at him with about as much intimidation as a kitten would have.</p><p>"I think it's too late for that" Jaune replies chuckling as he pats Ruby's raised stomach, he wasn't worried she's said that so many times during long nights with the kids, morning sickness and more commonly during the latter stage of the pregnancy that it's basically became like a catch phrase for her. But it was quickly found that she enjoys it just as much as him, the reminder making her blush before pouting.</p><p>"I still can't believe we're going to have another one of them running around, it's hard enough with two already" she says complaining half-heartedly but the truth is there wasn't anyone looking forward to having another kid then the two of them. They have already picked a name for him and gotten his baby clothes, no having another kid was something that she wanted with all of her heart, even with the difficulties it brought.</p><p>Besides little Adrian was ecstatic to have another nephew, he has been ever since he found out.</p><p>"I think we can make it if we do it together" Jaune says getting up to head to his two other priories, "I got this you should sleep" he says kissing her forehead before he heads over to the source of crying.</p><p>After a couple seconds of quick running, he quickly ended up in a red and blue room, full of chibi Beowulf stickers on the walls and in the floor in one area was a massive assortment of kid's toys, when Ruby was pregnant with the twins, they franticly bought three years' worth of toys the rest were kept in storage.</p><p>But that wasn't the important thing right now, what's important is the crying baby that Jaune quickly headed over to.</p><p>"hey, hey, hey there's no need to cry dads here" he says picking up Luna, she was the one that was born first she was starting to show blonde hair growing from her roots with silver eyes, she looked more like Ruby except for her nose that she had gotten from Jaune.</p><p>After he finished changing her and giving her some milk, he was relieved to see that she was done crying, he smiled sighing "see that wasn't so difficult know it's time to sleep for all of us" he says more to himself then to Luna.</p><p>Putting her down before heading to bed relived, he got to the door before he stopped again at the sound of crying "crap" he mumbles before heading to the other crying kid. Picking her up he did the same for Summer as he did Luna.</p><p>As identical twins the two of them were like copies of each other no one but the parents could tell them apart. If anyone asks them their reason for knowing is parental intuition but the truth is that on the inside of all their clothes, they have sown they're names in so when they're unsure they subtly check.</p><p>It then took Jaune another twenty minutes to get Summer to stop crying and when he was done wished them both goodnight exhausted but with a bright smile. When him and Ruby first started dating, he quickly began to love her so much that he didn't think it would have been able to love anyone else as much as her. But all that changed when the two of them were born, he vowed to always be there for them.</p><p>His love for Ruby has only grown since then they brought those two into this world, they are his world and he will always be happy for that.</p><p>When he got back into his room, he lied down slowly so not to disturb Ruby hugging her back when she released her hold on the pillow and instead hugged him tightly. He hasn't dreamed in a long time now that he thinks of it but why dream when you have everything you want.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So hope you all enjoyed the way this fic will work is that It will be a series of one shots in one connected universe, so unless I say otherwise each chapter is linked to the other. Won't be in a time order but I will be putting the year the chapter is set in at the top from now on, the first chapter will be set in 2013 which is the year it premiered, I had this chapter be 7 years later which is this year which is a cool coincidence</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, that was fun writing, just pure fluffy Lancaster, if you enjoyed this then please review. got a couple more fics on my profile if anyone's interested. The next chapter will probably be set in the future, this collection will hav a lot of of differences to canon by the way.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>